On The Boulevard Of Broken Dreams
by lareinedesniaises
Summary: Emma Swan, étudiante en dernière année de droit entre dans un procès contre son fiancé Neal, après que celui-ci l'ait frappée. Déterminée à se défendre et à avoir la garde de leur enfant eut alors qu'ils étaient encore au lycée, Henry, elle engage l'un des meilleurs avocats du pays : Killian Jones, un grand brun ténébreux austère et froid.


**_Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous vous portez tous bien, que votre rentrée s'est bien passée si vous êtes encore à l'école, etc, etc :D_**

 ** _Je me tente à la fanfiction. Je n'aime pas faire lire mes écrits, en général, mais j'ai finalement décidé de m'y essayer, pour m'améliorer ** Aussi, si vous avez des critiques à me faire, je serai absolument ravie de les lire et de les prendre en compte, bien évidemment !_**

 ** _Ce que je ne veux pas, en revanche, ce sont les commentaires inintéressants sur le swanqueen. Je respecte ce ship, et tous ceux qui l'aiment, mais ceci est une fiction CaptainSwan, et je ne veux pas de rageux comme j'ai pu en voir sur d'autres fanfictions :D Si c'est une fanfiction SQ que vous voulez lire, passez votre chemin !_**

 ** _Les autres, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _ **On the Boulevard Of Broken Dreams**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 :**_

Elle observait d'un œil vide les marques violacées qui couvraient son corps frêle et pâle. Ses mains étaient crispées autour de sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger. De quoi ? Emma n'en savait rien. Des dangers alentours. De lui. D'elle-même. Les possibilités étaient multiples, sans qu'elle ne sache déterminer laquelle était vraiment la plus plausible, la moins éloignée de la vérité. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, rejetant de toutes ses forces toutes les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. Elle avait assez pleuré. Trop de détresse avait coulé. Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retournant lentement, prête à envoyer une réplique cinglante sur celui qui la dérangeait dans le moment devenu si habituel où elle s'apitoyait sur son sort, avant de faire semblant que tout allait pour le mieux une fois dehors, mais la petite voix qui se fit entendre, à peine étouffée par les murs de son appartement.

-Maman ? Je vais être en retard à l'école.

La blonde jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre nonchalamment jetée près du lavabo. Elle manqua de se frapper le front de sa paume de main. Comment pouvait-elle oublier si facilement les choses les plus importantes ? Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle répondit sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant qu'elle arrivait à son fils. Pas le temps de se mettre sur son trente et un, cela faisait depuis plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'efforts vestimentaires de toute façon, aussi ne fit-elle qu'une vague queue de cheval, avant d'enfiler un jean et un débardeur. Sortant de la pièce, elle considéra Henry durant un court instant. Il avait l'air si tourmenté, si inquiet, du haut de ses dix ans. Elle s'efforça de lui sourire. Loin d'être dupe, elle n'eut qu'une simple grimace en retour. La jeune femme se sentit horriblement coupable de faire subir une telle épreuve à son fils, en plus de tous les autres problèmes qui traînaient sur leur palier, dans leur rue, dans leur vie.

\- Allez, allons-y, Kid, souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Ce fut sans la moindre parole échangée qu'ils rejoignirent la pimpante coccinelle jaune d'Emma. Elle adorait cette voiture, malgré sa vieillesse et la peinture qui s'écaillait par endroit. Il s'agissait-là d'un cadeau de son père, David. La route se fit dans le même silence, toujours plus pesant, mais pourtant reposant. La blonde n'avait pas la moindre envie de parler, et son fils l'avait très bien compris. Il lui planta un bisou sur la joue, avant de sortir du véhicule. Elle le suivit des yeux se diriger vers un endroit qui n'était absolument pas la grille de l'école. Non, il allait … Son estomac se révulsa soudainement. Pour un peu, elle en aurait recraché son petit-déjeuner. La rage consumant maintenant ses entrailles encore meurtries, elle sortit, et ce fut presque en courant qu'elle rejoignit Henry, dans les bras d'un grand homme vêtu d'un sweat à capuche bleu marine.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici, Neal ?

Sa voix fut plus froide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Plus claquante. Le petit garçon, qui ne s'était pas encore aperçu de l'arrivée de sa mère, se dégagea des grands bras de l'homme, comme brûlé, s'en allant précipitamment jusqu'à l'entrée de son école, comme il aurait dû le faire dès le début. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut totalement hors de vue que la main de la blonde s'élança, claquant dans un bruit sonore sur la joue barbue de son ex-fiancé. Ce dernier la fixa, hébété. Il n'en revenait pas. Le silence se fit durant une longue minute, avant qu'enfin l'intrus ne prenne la parole.

-Comment ça, ce que je fais là ? S'énerva-t-il brutalement avec un évasif geste de la main. C'est aussi mon fils, je te rappelle.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de te souvenir que tu n'as pas le droit de le voir avant le procès. Ne t'approche plus d'Henry, est-ce que j'ai été claire ?

Ils se foudroyaient du regard, la haine coulant de leurs prunelles scotchées les unes aux autres. Pour un peu, ils se seraient probablement entre-tués. Soudain, Neal se redressa, le visage toujours fermé, ses iris brûlant d'une colère difficilement contenue. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans cet état, c'était… Emma sentit ses genoux trembler, mais elle ne détourna pas son regard. Il ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais qui essayait-elle de convaincre de ce fait ? Les autres, ou elle-même ?

-Je me casse, lâcha-t-il en un souffle. Je dois bosser, moi.

Elle se retint de lui jeter à la figure le simple fait que ses activités professionnelles étaient bien souvent extrêmement louches et avec un intérêt très limité. Avec difficulté, mais aucun mot ne s'échappa de ses lèvres closes. Il ne méritait en aucun cas sa considération, ni même qu'elle ne brasse de l'air pour ses beaux yeux. Tout du moins qu'elle avait trouvé charmants autrefois, quand tout allait bien.

Un vrombissement la tira de ses sombres pensées. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire un message à une heure aussi matinale ? Elle connaissait déjà la réponse, bien sûr, mais cela l'étonnait toujours autant, il fallait l'avouer. Le prénom de sa meilleure amie s'afficha sur l'écran de son smartphone et un sourire franc éclaira ses lèvres pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était levée. Ou plutôt couchée, puisque le sommeil s'était délibérément décidé à la fuir.

 **Elsa, 8h14**

 _Le café tient toujours ?_

Ses doigts pianotèrent sur l'écran tactile avec la dextérité de ceux qui passent leurs journées le nez braqué sur leur téléphone portable.

 **Emma, 8h15**

 _Évidemment. Je serai chez toi pour 14h._

 **Elsa, 8h16**

 _Parfait ! A tout à l'heure, Swan :)_

Et elle fut à l'heure. D'une ponctualité à faire pâlir, d'ailleurs. La deuxième heure de l'après-midi venait à peine d'envahir le cadran de sa montre qu'elle toquait à la porte de l'appartement de sa meilleure amie, situé au quatrième étage d'un immeuble. Il y avait bien longtemps que les marches du bâtiment ne l'effrayaient plus, connaissant chaque recoin par cœur pour y venir tous les jours depuis trois ans. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une jeune femme aux magnifiques et longs cheveux attachés en une tresse indisciplinés retombant mollement sur son épaule gauche. Un immense sourire illuminait son visage pâle, alors que ses yeux d'un bleu très clair, semblables à la couleur des glacieurs, la considéraient avec une joie mal dissimulée. Emma n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement que des bras l'enlaçaient avec force. Trouver du réconfort dans cette étreinte fraternelle ne fut pas bien difficile. Avec Elsa, tout était facile, de toute façon. Elle connaissait la jeune femme depuis le lycée, et elles ne s'étaient plus jamais quittées depuis.

-Entre, souffla finalement la blonde avec un mouvement de tête.

Emma sourit et ne se fit pas prier. L'appartement d'Elsa lui parut être comme un oasis au milieu du désert brûlant qu'était sa vie depuis plusieurs semaines. Les couleurs chaudes et familières des murs faillit la faire pleurer de soulagement. Le poids qui persistait sur sa poitrine se fit moins lourd Elle pouvait presque respirer convenablement maintenant. Habituée des lieux, la Swan se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y installa avec délectation. Même l'odeur de ce foutu fauteuil lui faisait un bien fou ! Devenait-elle légèrement louche ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la réponse à cette question, ô combien importante, puisque son amie venait de la rejoindre avec les deux tasses de café. Elsa avait mis dans sa tasse une bonne dose de lait et une touche de caramel, exactement comme elles l'aimaient toutes les deux. Le goût familier et réconfortant de la boisson lui mit du baume au coeur, et elle soupira de contentement. Ses soucis passaient enfin au second plan, mais elle savait que ce n'était que pour quelques secondes.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

La question de sa camarade ne l'étonna absolument pas. Elle s'y était attendue. Emma souffla une nouvelle fois, plus tristement que précédemment. Cela suffit amplement comme réponse à celle qui était assise à ses côtés, et un bras vint se nicher autour des épaules de l'étudiante, qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule tendue.

-Tu gagneras ce procès, déclara Elsa avec un air confiant, ne semblant pas douter de la réussite de sa meilleure amie.

La concernée se redressa vivement, comme foudroyée. Elle fusilla l'autre idiote du regard, comme si cette dernière venait de prononcer le pire des blasphèmes, ou alors le blason de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

-Je n'ai même pas d'avocat, Elsa. Comment veux-tu que je gagne ? On va me donner le pire des idiots, Neal parviendra à me faire passer pour une menteuse et Henry terminera chez lui. Ne commence pas à faire comme mes parents et leur optimisme exaspérant. C'est la vie réelle, nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fées !

Son hôte l'avait fixée sans broncher. Elle était habituée aux crises de colère de la jeune mère. Ce n'était pas la première, et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Elle se leva donc calmement pour s'approcher de sa commode, ouvrant un tiroir, ne revenant vers le canapé qu'une fois armée d'un petit papier.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? S'agaça une Emma toujours aussi exaspérée, détestant le calme olympien qui régnait face à elle.

-Le numéro de l'ancien avocat de ma sœur, répondit simplement Elsa. Killian Jones.

-Celui qui lui a fait gagner l'affaire contre Hans qui voulait lui voler la maison ?

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'affaire. L'ex fiancé d'Anna n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour récupérer ce qu'il estimait lui appartenir lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, après que la rouquine eut rencontré Kristoff, son compagnon actuel.

-Celui-là même. Il est très doué, c'est l'un des meilleurs de Boston.

Elsa fourra le papier dans la main de sa meilleure amie avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de son café, laissant Emma seule avec ses pensées, les yeux braqués sur le numéro de téléphone sous ses yeux.

* * *

 ** _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? :D Le début n'est pas trop mou?_**


End file.
